Why give you a second chance?
by Landy
Summary: Here is my sequel to All in one night.Trish and Jeff try to get on with their lives but people won't let them. let me know what you think. always open for new ideas.
1. Why give you a second chance

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Hope you like it. I don't own anything, all the wrestlers belong to  
  
Vince. Now on to the story.  
  
  
  
Why give you a second chance when I'm with him?  
  
"Jeff Hardy tryin to live his dream by winning the World Heavyweight Championship from Triple H."  
  
informed Jim Ross. "Hey JR, why isn't Trish at ringside with Triple H?" asked The King.  
  
  
  
"Why don't you just give up Jeff?" asked Triple H, "Trish doesn't want you, she wants me, a real man."  
  
"She doesn't want you, she wants me!" yelled Jeff tryin to get out of Hunter's headlock.  
  
  
  
"Jeff just reversed Hunter's Pedigree, now a, wait Jeff just hit the Twist of Fate." JR yelled. "No! get up  
  
Triple H, watch out for the Swanton Bomb, oh no the 1,2,3 we have a new World Heavyweight  
  
Champion." The King said.  
  
  
  
"I told you I was leavin Oklahoma City the champion and with Trish." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
"Trish, I can't believe it, Jeff just won," Congratulated Ivory, "Trish, you have a champion." "I guess you  
  
two are gonna go celebrate." Teased Amy (Lita). "Will you two please stop?" asked Trish. Everybody  
  
knew Trish and Jeff were together. "No." Amy and Ivory said together.  
  
"Jeff, I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Trish while running up to Jeff. "I did that for you babe." Jeff said  
  
while kissing Trish passionetly on the lips.  
  
"Hey Jeff, me, Matt, Adam (Edge), and Shane Helms are gonna go to a club, want to come with?" asked  
  
Amy, "you can bring Trish." "I think I'll just set this one out." Jeff responded. "So, you and Trish are  
  
gonna celebrate." Amy said sarcasticaly. "Funny." Jeff replied.  
  
  
  
Jeff's hotel room  
  
"I can't believe it, I finally won." Jeff said resting his head on Trish's stomach. "I knew you could do it."  
  
Congratulated Trish. "Thanks." Responded Jeff, "I love you Trish." "I love you too." Trish replied leaning  
  
down to kiss Jeff on his head. "Trish, I'm so glad I'm with you." Jeff said while turning around and kissing  
  
up Trish's stomach, toward her neck, and then up to her lips. "Jeff, I have to tell you something." Trish  
  
said. "You aren't pregnant are you?" asked Jeff. "No, nothing like that," reasured Trish," I have an angle  
  
with Bubba." "Am I supposed to be worried?" asked Jeff. "No." Trish said wrapping her arms around Jeff's  
  
neck and kissing him. Jeff put hihs hands on Trish's waist, then pulled off her t-shirt, and yes they did have  
  
sex.  
  
  
  
Triple H's room  
  
"I can't believe Trish is with Jeff!" yelled Hunter getting angry. "Just relax Hunter," reasured Ric Flair,"  
  
she'll be yours before you know it." "How do you know?" asked Hunter curiosly."I know a diva who wants  
  
Jeff," Ric said with a sly smile on his face," she'll do almost anything to get him." 


	2. I'm with him

Why give you a second chance?  
  
  
  
I don't own a thing.  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, honey I think we have a problem." Trish said while looking at the hickey Jeff left on her neck. "What  
  
problem?" asked Jeff. "You left a hickey on me." Trish said kissing Jeff. "Well, you left one on my neck."  
  
Jeff replied. "It doesn't show that bad." Trish said while trying to cover it up "Vince, will just have to deal  
  
with the fact that we are gonna stay together." Jeff said wrapping his arms around Trish's waist and kissing  
  
her neck. "Jeff, no matter how hard we try Hunter and Vince are not going to leave us alone." Trish said  
  
holding on to Jeff not wanting to let go of him  
  
  
  
One week later.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeff." "Hey Molly." "Jeff, I was wondering if you wanted to go clubbing with me and some other  
  
people?" asked Molly Holly. "I can't, me and Trish are going to Cameron." Jeff replied nervously, cause  
  
Trish was right behind Molly. "Don't tell me you and slutty Stratus are still going out." Molly said mad.  
  
That was enough Trish could take. All week Molly had been flirting around with Jeff. Trish pushed Molly  
  
down and started banging her head into the floor. "Trish, easy there." Jeff said trying to pull her off of  
  
Molly and being successful. "Thanks Jeff." Molly said. "In that case, go ahead Trish." Jeff replied  
  
sarcasticaly, letting go of Trish so she could finish beating up Molly, but Molly took off running. "Dam!"  
  
yelled Trish, "Jeff, every day 24/7 Molly is around you." Trish said in a giving up voice, "she is just so in  
  
love with you." "But I'm not in love with her, I love you Trish." Jeff said hugging the Canadian and kissing  
  
her.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, I want to." Molly said but was cut off by Jeff. "Molly, stay the hell away from me!" Jeff said yelling  
  
at Molly, "you have caused Trish to brake up with me." Jeff finished on the verge of tears.  
  
  
  
"Trish, what's wrong?" asked Triple H. "Nothing." Trish said not in the mood to argue. "Is it Jeff?" Hunter  
  
asked taking Trish into his arms. "It was Molly, she was testing his love and I just gave up." Trish sobbed  
  
into Hunter's shirt. "Trish, I know how to cheer you up." Hunter said trying to cheer her up, "why don't we  
  
go out and celebrate?" "Why would I want to celebrate." Trish said confused. "Because, today is your  
  
birthday." Hunter said smiling. "I totally forgot," Trish said cheering up, "let me go get cleaned up." "Trish  
  
and you tonight." Ric Flair said giving Hunter a high five. "Tell Molly thank you for me." Hunter said  
  
while jogging off to find Trish.  
  
  
  
"Trish, what are you thinking?" Amy (Lita) said still shocked by what Trish said. "I know that is why I'm  
  
canceling Hunter." Trish said. Her too being stunned that she said yes to Hunter.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Hunter, stay away from me!" yelled Trish opening the door to see Triple H in shock, "why should I give  
  
you a second chance when I'm with him (Jeff)." "You're not even with him!" yelled Hunter getting mad,  
  
"he even forget about your birthday." "Hunter, leave Trish and Jeff alone!" yelled Amy. "This isn't  
  
through." Hunter said walking off. "I have to find Jeff." Trish said running off. "Ouch!" Trish said falling  
  
to the floor. "Trish!" Jeff said in shock and helping up his ex. "Jeff, I love you and only you." Trish said  
  
while kissing Jeff. "Trish, I love you too." Jeff said kissing Trish back. "Trish, Hunter said I forget your  
  
birthday, but I didn't I was waiting till tonight." "Oh Jeff." Trish said looking down at the box Jeff had  
  
handed to her. "Surprise." Jeff said kissing Trish's neck while she was opening the box to find a single  
  
diamond ring. "Jeff, thank you so much." Trish said kissing Jeff. "Trish, will you marry me?" asked Jeff  
  
down on one knee. "Yes." Trish responded, while Jeff picked her up, kissed her, and took her to his locker  
  
room. Well, lets just say they had a head start on their honeymoon.  
  
  
  
Should I add more or leave it? Let me know what you think. Till next time take care. Jae 


	3. Secrects

Hey. Holy crap, it's been 2 freaking years since I wrote or updated something. Well, I've recently decided to finish my stories.

4 months later

Toronto, Ontario, Canada-Trish's House

"Trish, you and Jeff are like a match made in heaven." Amy said admiring Trish as she

was spinning around in her white eloquent wedding dress, "I mean it. You're so beautiful and Jeff

is crazy!!!"

"What a couple huh?" Trish replied in a burst of giggles. Trish walked slowly over to Amy as if she

had a secret the world wanted to know.

Noticing the look on her best friend's face, Amy asked, "Are you okay? You seem kind of distant."

"Well," Trish sighed as she put once elbow on her knee and her left temple on her hand, "Hunter

sent me a 'Wish you the best' card. I don't know what to do. I mean, after receiving it, it got me to

thinking." Trish paused as Amy's face dropped a little and then she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Trish, everything is going to be okay." Amy said putting a reassuring hand on the petite blonde's

shoulder.

"NO!!!, It's not!!!" Trish jerked away as the three words spilled for her lips. "I love Jeff, but I

sometimes feel that we rushed things. I love Hunter too Amy. Please, don't tell anybody." Trish

finished as she pleaded with the fiery red head. "I don't know what's going on, but I uh…oh,

nevermind." Trish said slowly as she started to cry and walk towards the bathroom.

"Trish, you know you can tell me anything. Right?" Amy asked eyeing Trish.

"Anything?" Trish replied standing right outside the bathroom with her hands on the sides of the door panel.

"Yeah, anything." Amy said as she got up to go give the young Canadian a hug.

Well, this is all I have right now. But, I am trying to get 2 of my stories finished. Well, let me know what you guys think. J

P.S. Feel free to email me if you want. Chrissy, I'm finishing these stories b/c I thought it was about time and you keep pushing me to. So, THANKS!!!!


	4. Is It Too Perfect?

Sorry the 3rd chapter was so short.

"You know? I'm tired of having to go to like four different cities in just one week." Matt expressed as he plopped down onto Jeff's couch.

"And? What are you trying to suggest?" the younger Hardy asked putting his wrestling shirt on.

"I'm suggesting that we take a two or three week vacation." Matt replied closing his eyes and slowly drifting off.

"Sounds good. Just us, or with the girls?" Jeff asked pulling his self up on the desk.

"Us," Matt slurred the words out, "mainly because they are both at their best and we suck."

"Ha…ha, you suck. Not me." Jeff replied poppin his collar and leaving his older brother to

sleep. "Slow down Matty. Slow down." The words softly came out as Jeff closed the door. He

was now left all alone with his thoughts. He wanted to believe everything was perfect between

him and Trish. But, she was acting differently. She was silent now. Every time they were together,

Trish tried to seem happy. But, Jeff knew better. With the wedding a month away, Jeff was

wondering if the girl he obsessed over was getting cold feet. Jeff brushed his hands through his

multi-colored hair, hoping to dismiss his thoughts. He didn't know where he was going. He just left

Matt alone. He would go to the snack room and get donuts. Yes, that is what he would do.

"Heaven." Jeff exhaled as he saw the variety of donuts. As Jeff was picking up his third sprinkled

donut, he felt the presence of a soul that did not relate to his.

"Easy rainbow, we have to eat too." Hunter tried to joke.

"Please, there's plenty." the younger man replied awkwardly. Bad blood never seems to go away.

Jeff knew deep down that Triple H loved Trish. But, Hunter was too conceited to let it show. Jeff

hoped the past was just that.

"Well, you ready for tonight?" the bigger man asked.

"Hells yes." Jeff exclaimed. Hunter still couldn't believe he left the beautiful blonde go to

this suicidelist. Jeff would never take his own life, but his hardcore matches, Swanton Bombs,

and other extreme stunts would.

"See you later kid." Hunter said walking away. He hoped everything would be okay. Jeff's head

went straight back as he let out a gasp of air. Jeff was wishing for a miracle.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yeah?" Adam Copeland asked without looking up from his book.

"Wow, he's still trying to educate himself." Trish giggled out as she took a seat next to her "brother."

"Never can stop learning. So, what's going on?" the Canadian man asked shutting his

book and laying it on the closest thing to him. Trish sighed as she finally let her tears fall and

looked at the one she trusted. "TRISH!?" Adam spoke as he wrapped his arms around his "sister."

"I uh..whew…this is harder than I thought." Trish replied as she regained her composure.

"I…damnit!!!!" She yelled as more tears fell and Adam's hold on her intensified to calm the young

bombshell down. "I'm fucking pregnant!!!" With those three words spoken, Trish cried herself to

sleep as Adam held onto her, told her everything would be okay, and tried to figure out what to do.

"How long has she been out?" Amy asked sitting on the back of a chair and watching

Trish, not believing that the women's champ had had a nervous breakdown.

"Three hours," Adam replied putting his face in his hands, "I didn't know what to do, so I carried her to the couch."

"What caused it?" Amy asked knowing Adam would toughen up and not tell.

"She just came in." he replied.

"She was upset Friday. She was trying her dress on and freaked out on me." The

red head stated. "I thought she was going to tell me. But, she locked herself in the bathroom. All I

could do was listen to her cry."

Well, let me know how I'm doing. Mad Love, Landa


	5. Remember & Regret

Alright people..here's the next chapter...

"I don't know what to do?" Jeff asked Matt. "Listen, things are

complicated, but you and Trish will make it through this hell. I trust

you two." the brunette Hardy replied flashing his younger brother a

reassuring smile. "I wish she would tell me what's going on. I mean,

she told Vince she needed year off. AND, didn't tell me!!!" Jeff

exclaimed rubbing his palms over his eyes and eyebrows. "Trish is a

woman, and all women are complicated." Matt said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm just afraid of losing her," the boy stated staring off into

space, "Hunter talked to me last Monday." "Oh really? And, you two

didn't tear into each other?" Matt asked really interested and raising a

very concerned eyebrow. "Nah, we just made small talk." Jeff replied

while popping a few chewy gobbstoppers in his mouth. "Interesting."

Matt said while being sneaky and fast as hell as he stole his brother's

snack. "I hate you." Jeff sadly let out, but then suddenly sticking his

tongue out at Matthew.

"Should I tell him?" the young blonde asked with red, teary, and

puffy eyes. "You know things will go down hill. You can't ruin

something perfect. I won't let you." Hunter replied holding Trish's

hands. "Ugh, I don't even flipping know if it's his or yours!!!" Trish

screamed jerking her pale hands away from the man whom she still

loves, but who mistreated her. She can't remember why she did it. She

knew it was wrong, but stuff happens when you're drunk off your ass

and fighting with the one you really love. No, she didn't love Hunter.

But, she did and thought she did. However, she lusted after him. True

she loved Jeff and only him. But, nobody knew about her and Jeff's

fight. It was over Molly. She was always coming to his locker room,

asking questions about Jeff, and actually showed up at Jeff's house.

"Do you regret it?" Hunter asked bringing Trish out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes I do regret it Hunter. You got me drunk and took me to your

hotel room." Trish shot out. "Wasn't my fault. You know you wanted

it." the man said turning cold. "Get out of here." Trish replied firmly.

"Haha," Hunter said standing up, "I guess Molly does know something.

She timed everything so perfectly." Hunter started to grin like a mad

beast and enjoying the look of hurt on the woman's face. "That's right.

Us, was planned. I knew you'd give in. Say to Jeff that I was good and

the baby is mine. You know I can take better care of you than that

faggot ever could!!!" "GET OUT!" Trish screamed while pushing Triple

H out of her room, only to hear the echos of her ex-lover's laughs.

Okay, i'll try to post a new chapter every week. Mad Love, Landa


	6. Confessions

Our school got canceled yesterday, so I had time to write another chapter. Sorry the other chapter was all ran together..I used a different format. Anywho, onto the story.

"Jeff?" Trish asked walking into his locker room.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked then noticing who it was, "babe, whats wrong?" Jeff wrapped his arms around his future to be wife, only to feel

her drop straight down. "Hey, whats the matter?" Jeff asked with a rush of concern and pulling Trish's hair out of her face.

"I love you. You know that right?" Trish asked though teary eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Jeff replied looking into her eyes, trying to find some type of answer for this meltdown.

"Please, don't say anything. Just let me speak." Trish sighed out as her and Jeff rearranged themselves on the floor.

"Okay, just tell me whats up." Jeff pleaded.

"I...I..."Trish started but couldn't continue, so she inhaled a big breath and restarted, "I slept with Hunter 2 months ago." Trish let out

as she saw the pain overtake her Jeff. She expected him to say something, but she had sked him not to. She knew he would do

whatever she said. Why couldn't she be that loyal? "I'm so sorry. I never and I mean never ment to hurt you. Especially, like that. I

did it because I had seen you and Molly kisssing." Trish confessed with warm tears coming down her cold and pale face. "I couldn't

take it. I went to a bar, just to get away. Hunter followed me, kept buying me drinks, and I kept accepting them. He said he would

take me straight to my room. Boy, was i wrong." For the first time since Trish had confessed the reasons for her withdrawal, Jeff

found his voice.

"You know Molly came onto me right?" Jeff Hardy asked plainly.

"Yeah, and I'm so sorry." the blonde bombshell replied with a new set of tears falling. "Hunter and Molly planned all of this Jeff; and I

was so stupid for falling for it. I don't deserve you." Trish said sadly while bringing her knees up to her chest and crying the rest of

her tears.

"Well, you're not the only one who was stupid." Jeff replied looking at Trish. Gosh, she was beautiful. Even when she was a wreck.

He knew people made mistakes. Hell, he's the one who let Molly get between them. I should've told Trish. I just assumed she'd

known that Molly kissed me. From that point on, Jeff vowed to hisself that he and Trish would patch things up.

"Jeff?" Trish asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah babe?" Jeff asked back. Trish was filled with warmth for a split second knowing that he still loved her.

"I uh, I don't know how to say this, but I'm pregnant and I..."

"You what?" Jeff asked happy and horrified at the same time.

"I don't know whose it is." Trish choked out and looking away from her future to be husband, or she still hoped. Jeff could feel his

insides being ripped out and his heart breaking into a million pieces that nobody would miss. 2 months ago was the last time he and

Trish had had intercourse. She had been with Hunter only 3 days before she was with him.

"Please hold me Jeff." Trish asked as Jeff sat behind the older woman and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her tense up,

but relax. He would never let her go, but what if the baby wasn't his? At that time, he knew he couldn't answer the burning question.

But what he did know, was that it was now war with the one he beat for the World Heavyweight Championship. He knew that him

and Trish belonged together. Everybody did. Hell, he was the World Heavyweight Champion and she was the Women's Champion.

And, champions belong together. But, the thought of Trish going back to Hunter was still there and would never go away. Could he

stay with Trish no matter how much he loved??? After all, she did cheat. Jeff slowly raised his head and saw himself holding Trish in

his lengthwise mirror.

Hope you guys like this. :)


	7. What If

Wow, its seems like forever since I've updated. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and once again, I do not own anybody.

The whole WWE roster knew Jeff was going through hell. Everyone tried to help the young Hardy, but all he could concentrate on was Trish Stratus' unborn child. She still wore their engagement ring, she still told Jeff those three words everybody wants to hear, but they still didn't know if Jeffrey was the father. Jeff slowly picked up his pen and softly pressed the tip to the paper. He just couldn't write anything. His feelings were too mixed up. Just once salty tear fell from his stunning green eyes, but the splash from it could have caused a tidal wave. Matt Hardy could not stand seeing his brother so depressed. Matt and Jeff had not taken off work. It was the best thing for Jeff. It wasn't that Matt thought Jeff would cause harm to hisself, but the older Hardy brother knew Jeff would make hisself sick from worrying so much unintentionally.

'I can't believe the one I would die for has done treason against my heart.' For the past two hours that was all the high flyer could write and with just one little noise, he was brought out of his thoughts. Matt didn't mean to let out such a heavy sigh, but now that he had Jeff's attention, they could have another talk. "Matty, why are you stalking me?" Jeff asked scooting so his back was against the wall. He was sitting in the hall on the boxes that hold all the equipment.

"Because, I'm your number one fan." Matt replied pulling hisself up on the box to sit next to his younger brother.

"Whatever," the Jeff replied running his hands through his hair and shutting his notebook, "so, whats up?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd see what your plans for tonight are?" Matthew answered.

"Oh you know, go get drunk and play the lottery." Jeff said sarcastically.

"Good, sounds like a date." Matt replied with a little laugh, but suddenly becoming serious, "with all joking aside, are you going to Trish's?"

"Uhm…" Jeff sighed out, "I thought about it, but I just don't know. I haven't seen her for almost a month. And, within that one month, we've only spoken twice."

"Well, why don't you go to Toronto and surprise her? I'm sure she'd love that." Matt sugested hoping Jeff would take his advice. It truly broke Matt's heart to see his little brother so miserable. Jeff and Trish had decided It would be for the better to postpone the wedding. Two months had passed since Jeff found out Trish was pregnant and the worste part was not knowing if the child was his or not. Trish was to have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and then they would send off the DNA and continue to wait patiently for the results. The only good to come from the appointment would be the knowing of the sex of the child.

"Yeah, I bet she would. I'm scared Matt. I am truly scared. I've never been this scared and nervous in my life. I love her so much, but what if its Paul's?" Jeff asked with desperation in his voice.

"Youn continue to love her and you love that kid, even if its not yours." Matt replied wisely, but seeing the cold and lost look in Jeff's eyes that blended in with the snow white December. Matt found it ironic that it was December and that's when things start to die; and he feared for Jeff's relationship with the beautiful Patricia Stratigias.

"Your right Matt," Jeff replied energetic all of a sudden, "I promised myself that I would always love her and I'd do whatever it takes to make our relationship work."

"That's the Jeff I grew up with," Matt replied with a smile, "but, I do want to know when the wedding is?"

"Well, she obviously won't be able to fit into the dress, so it'll be after the baby is born in June." Jeff answered jokingly.

"I'm going to tell her what you said." Matt exclaimed pushing Jeff and jumping off of the box.

"Oh no your not!" Jeffrey replied laughing and playfully jumping on his brother's back.

"Okay, the name for the baby, if a boy, is going to be Adam Hardy. How does that sound?" Adam Copeland aka Edge asked jokingly to the Women's Champion.

Trish Stratus raised an eyebrow and slowly let a smile form, "Don't you think Jeff and I should decide the name?"

"Erm, no." Adam replied matter of factly looking down at his magazine, "you want to name the child after your big brother." Trish busted up giggling as she saw Adam try to keep a straight face. She had spent the last month hanging out with Adam. He made her forget about all the imperfections in her life. She slowly let her smile fade away as her eyes got teary. She terribly missed Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

Trish didn't want to push him away, so she stopped calling. _I wish he would just call or send a text even_

"You okay?" Edge asked as he noticed Trish's breathing slow down and a few tears fall.

"Yeah, I just miss him so much." Trish replied while wipping her tears away.

"It'll be okay." Adam said placing his hand on Trish's, "He needs time to think to."

"Yeah, thanks for being by my side." Trish said smiling.

"No problem, and ofcourse I'd be by your side. We're family and that's what family does." Adam replied with a smile.

"That's true." Trish agreed, but jumping suddenly as Adam's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Adam asked cooly.

"Hey, its Matt."

"Nah duh, I have caller id laugh whats up?"

"Shut up! I was wondering if you're still at Trish's?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I talked Jeff into going over there. He left an hour ago, so he should be there in a couple of hours."

"Aight, its about time, that's all I have to say." Adam replied harshly, "Sorry, I'm just stressed about all this."

"I know, me to. Its alright, but I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Adam said closing his cell phone. He didn't have anything against Jeff. He just wished Jeff would talk to Trish, especially since at this time when she needed him the most.

"Who was that?" Trish asked curiously.

"Mr. Matt Hardy." Adam sighed out, "he was wondering about my return."

"Oh," Trish let out disappointed. _Maybe Jeff put him up to calling_

"Well sis, I'm going to go. I've gotta get ready for my big return." Adam took a month off so he could spend time with Trish.

"Okay." Patricia said standing up and walking Edge to the door, "Again, thanks for everything."

"You're most welcome." Adam replied giving the pregnant Trish a hug. Patricia Stratigias was now left alone with her thoughts and she sighed as she laid down on her black fuzzy couch. _Please, don't let me lose him_


	8. Lets Move On

Hey! Sorry the last chapter was short. Here's another chap. This continues from that night.

"How can she stay with him?" Paul Levesque asked Ric Flaihr.

"Because she's pregnant and confused." Ric replied. He wished Paul would snap out of his obsession with Patricia. Ric knew Paul didn't love Trish or even care about her; all Paul was worried about was the fact that Trish was with Jeff Hardy.

"The baby better be mine. I didn't get all the superstars mad at me for nothing." Hunter growled.

"Why don't you just let her go? I mean, Molly wants to be with you, ya know?" Ric suggested.

"I could, but why?" Hunter replied, "I won't rest till I destroy Trish and Jeff's perfect little relationship. And, as far as Molly Holly is concerned; I've already taken care of that. I have a hott date with her tonight."

"What's going to happen to Jeff and Trish?" Amy Dumas asked ring announcer Lillian Garcia.

"You know, I really don't know. They belong together and they love each other, but things are way too complicated." Lillian replied sadly.

"This is bull crap!!! They need to get over everything and start worrying about that unborn kid." Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, but you just have to go through what they're going through to understand their actions." Lillian replied.

"What if the baby isn't Jeff's?" Lita asked.

"Well…Patricia has said that she'll let Paul see the baby." Lillian responded.

"That's good," Amy smiled but suddenly stopped, "What about Jeff? It's going to tear him up if he's not the father."

"That, I do not know. I'm sure they'll stay together and he'll treat the baby like its his."

"Let's hope." Lita replied. Amy couldn't make up her mind on who she blamed. All she knew was that she hated the whole situation.

'I want her to know that while the world around us is falling apart, I will still find time to tell her how beautiful she is and that I love her.' Jeffrey had finally finished writing his poem. His poem that had taken him a day to write. He normally finishes a poem with an hour or two. His plane had just landed in Toronto and now he was going to have to face the one person who made him happy and sad all at the same time. Jeff was slowly walking down the steps trying to figure out the perfect way to surprise Trish and was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as two teenage brunettes ran towards him. _Great_ Jeff thought to his self as he formed a one million dollar smile.

"Oh my gosh!!! HI!!!" the first brunette exclaimed.

"Hi, how are you?" Jeff asked politely.

"Good," the second brunette answered, "Can we have an autograph?"

"Sure, what are the names?" Jeff asked snatching the pen and paper from the first brunette as she replied,

"My name is Jennifer."

"And, my name is Kaya." The second girl replied.

"That's a pretty name." Jeff said finishing the autographs.

"Thanks, uhm…if you don't mind, I'd just like to say that I'm proud to meet a man who is staying by his pregnant fiancé's side, even though she cheated on him" Kaya said.

"Yeah, its real assuring to know that there are still a few good men." Jennifer added smiling. In that instance Jeff felt good about his self and the situation he was in and that everything was going to be okay.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Jeff smiled a real smile as he handed the girls their autographs.

"You're welcome and thanks for this." Jennifer said.

"Sure, no problem." Jeff said as he was fixing to leave, but was stopped as Kaya started talking.

"Jeff, I truly do believe that the baby is Paul's, but I also believe that no matter what, you will support Trish and be a good father." Jeff was taken aback by this girl who seemed to be only sixteen, seventeen at the most. He tried to keep his personnel life private, but being a celebrity was impossible. He couldn't find his voice, heck, he didn't even know how to reply to that, so Jeff slowly turned his back on the girls and headed to his rental.

_Hey Patricia, surprise! No, that's not going to work. Hey babe, I missed you. Nah, too common _Jeff tried to figure out the perfect intro, but came up with nothing. Then, like a ton of bricks falling on him, he knew what he was going to say. _Please, don't let it be too late for me and Trish_ Jeff slowly let out his breath as he pulled into Trish's driveway. _I love you Trish_ With his palms sweaty in the below freezing weather, Jeffrey opened his car door and slowly pulled his self out. _I love this girl and I refuse to lose her _Jeff was facing Patricia's door and he could feel his breath slowing down faster and faster. He was just a knock away from seeing the most beautiful WWE diva and he was scared to death.

"Is he there yet?" Adam asked for the 500th time it seemed like.

"ADAM!!! He's in Toronto, that's all he wrote me." Matt replied exiting out of his text messages.

"Ugh, I can't take all this drama." Adam let out as he sat back on the couch.

"I know, I'm tired, you're tired, heck, and everyone who knows us is tired." Matt replied exhaustingly. Adam looked over at Matt and realized that Matt was right; everybody needs a break from the Patricia/Jeffrey drama. Adam was wondering how he was going to be able to go home to his wife. He had already missed out on her birthday and the finding out that she was with child. Adam didn't realize he would miss so much in two months time. He had promised Stacy Kiebler he would always be home whenever he could, so far he had failed. One month he wrestled, the next, he spent with Trish.

"What about you Mr. Copeland? When are you going home to your beautiful wife?" Matt asked bringing Edge out of his thoughts.

"In the morning, I'm a crappy husband. Plus, I'm a liar. I told Stacy I would always come home. She accepts and understands why I've been gone, but yeah, I'm ready to see her. I miss her."

"That's good, I don't know if I could handle anymore relationship drama." Matt depressely joked.

Ok, that's the next chapter. Let me know whatcha think! Landy


End file.
